disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lena Hyena
Lena Hyena is a minor character in the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit voiced by iconic voice actress, June Foray. She's a crazy Toon woman who Eddie Valiant encounters in Toontown after mistaking her for Jessica Rabbit. Appearances ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' Eddie pursues Jessica into Toontown believing she just committed murder. He then notices a woman resembling Jessica in a hotel window and proceeds to intercept. Once there, the stunning woman immediately reveals herself to be an ugly hag named Lena Hyena. Thinking Eddie came to visit her out of romantic intent, she becomes instantly smitten and puckers her lips up for a kiss as she barrels towards him. Eddie slams the door at the last second, causing Lena's lip to impale the door, which she breaks down with a single kick. She calls out to Eddie, who escapes into a men's bathroom, which is out of order. Eddie discovers the restroom is non-existent leading to open air miles high in the sky and plummets countless stories. Just as he's about to hit the street below, Lena catches him and gives him a big kiss, very much to his dismay. The recoil from the kiss sends Eddie flying down the street. Still madly passionate for him, Lena continues after him. He then quickly tears a street line and places it towards a brick wall to which Lena mindlessly follows, flattening upon impact. She isn't seen again for the rest of the film after this. ''Roger Rabbit's Toontown'' Lena appears in the Roger Rabbit's Toontown issue, "The Kissing Bandit" where it's revealed she's actually been a long-time friend of Jessica. In the issue, Jessica visits Lena in Toontown as she's pursued by a Toon Wolf who's overly smitten by her. The Wolf keeps confusing Lena for Jessica in his multiple attempts to kiss her, much to his horror. He runs away not knowing what to learn from his shenanigans. Unaware Lena had a cold, the Wolf gets sick after kissing her so many times. Gallery Lenasilhouette wfrr.png Lena jessicalookieloo.png|Lena in her brief Jessica guise who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8543.jpg|"A MAN!" Wfrrlenachase.png who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8714.jpg|"MY MAN!" who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8719.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8736.jpg lena_flat.jpg|Lena's defeat, while revealing her bloomers. RRTT The Kissing Bandit 7.jpg|Lena in Roger Rabbit's Toontown: "The Kissing Bandit" Trivia drawing contest; rendition by Basil Wolverton.]] *Lena Hyena has been confused with Lena the Hyena, a character from the comic strip Li'l Abner by Al Capp as they both have near-identical names and are comically hideous. There's been a long-standing rumor that Lena was loosely adapted from or was, at least, referencing the Li'l Abner character. *Lena's scene was heavily inspired by a segment from the 1943 Tex Avery short Red Hot Riding Hood where Grandma chases the Wolf after he mistakes her for Red. It also references the moment when he runs through a door and almost falls off a very tall apartment building. *The scene contains references to Disney's Alice in Wonderland; the doorknobs on Lena's floor resemble the Doorknob from the film and the graffiti on the bathroom wall reads "For a good time, call ALLYSON "WONDERLAND", the best is yet to be". *The fact that Judge Doom was in a nearby alley (which Eddie entered after he knocked Lena out) and didn't try to kill Eddie (like he did in the alley), implies that had Lena caught Eddie, she would have kept him till at least after midnight that night (and when Toontown legally belonged to Judge Doom). *Originally when Lena kissed Eddie after saving him from the fall, she was to stick her tongue in his ear and it would come out through the other ear, but was cut because they thought it was too much. *The painting of a sunsetting in her room was used in ''The Brave Little Toaster'' as an actual sunset *There's a picture of a rabbit that seems to be repulsed by her in her room. Presumably the only male she was able to catch, it is often mistaken for MGM cartoon star Screwy Squirrel *The end of her bed has a repulsed face on it. Hyena, Lena Hyena, Lena Category:Adults Hyena, Lena Category:Touchstone characters Category:Comic characters Hyena, Lena Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films